La Mujer de Nuestros Sueños
by Monkey of Water
Summary: Todos los humanos la conocimos. La mitad de nosotros la asesinamos. Cuidado con el rating.


_**LA MUJER DE NUESTROS SUEÑOS**_

Todavía era un crío cuando la conocí. Ella era de una belleza salvaje, de boca interrogante y ojos negros tan profundos como dos pozos sin fondo. Testaruda y curiosísima, siempre preguntaba por todo y quería cuestionar cuanta respuesta consiguiera. Por cada verdad que conseguía se ponía más fuerte, más hermosa y más ávida.

Cada vez que la perseguía ella se hacía la difícil, aunque al final se acercaba y platicaba conmigo un rato, dejándome la mente liada y el corazón latiendo sin control. A veces me daba miedo acercarme a ella... nunca se sabía con qué jodida me iba a salir esta vez.

Siempre iba a mis espaldas, siguiendo mis pasos. Unos ratos me metía prisa y otros me jalaba para que no fuera tan rápido. Pero cada vez que yo encontraba alguien que prometiera aliviar mi pena y enseñarme un camino ella lo tomaba, lo analizaba con sus ojos perforantes y lo tiraba a un lado diciendo "esto no es lógico por esto..." "no podrías creer algo tan estúpido ¿o sí?".

Y me quitaba de nuevo todas las esperanzas, empujándome y jalándome por la senda a su voluntad.

Pasó un día que conocí a Jashin-sama. Él me abrió los ojos, me enseñó los grilletes que tenía en manos y pies, las cadenas que ella manejaba como si yo fuera una marioneta. Y me dijo que si quería ser libre y conocer la salvación debía deshacerme de ella a cualquier costo.

Pero yo la amaba. Era demasiado seductora, demasiado interesante a pesar de que muchas veces no fuera tan agradable y hermosa o ni siquiera estuviera de mi lado. A pesar de que limitara mis acciones alegando que era por hacer correcto. Escucharla era lo más reconfortante y peligroso que un humano pudiera hacer.

Aquel día me decidí a terminarlo todo. Me acerqué como el cazador que acecha a su presa, y ella quizá pensó que íbamos a jugar al estira y afloja de siempre. Me miró altiva, pero descubrió mis intenciones casi al instante, y no hubo más remedio que jalarla con todo lo que tenía del brazo y aprisionarla entre mis brazos.

La besé con toda la ira que tenía, sintiendo por primera vez en mi vida tanta pasión en mi interior que casi pierdo el equilibrio. Recorría su piel morena y su cabello largo y oscuro con mis dedos furiosos, desgarrando y quebrando. Raspando y trozando. Llevándome todo de ella y trayendo conmigo algo de mí mismo, mi verdadero yo, brutal y libre por fin.

Abracé su cuerpo ya cayéndose en pedazos hasta llevarla a un río, el que me indicó Jashin-sama.

Ella se resistía, viendo a dónde iría a parar todo. Pataleaba, gritaba e intentaba convencerme de que ella era necesaria para mí. ¡Ja! Pero Jashin-sama ya me había advertido del veneno de sus palabras.

Cuando estuvo en el agua y yo tuve su cuello entre mis manos me miró con pena. Como diciendo "cometes el error de tu vida" Desangrada y muda ¿Qué me podía hacer?.

Si ya sus mentiras no bloquearían mi camino a la salvación. La libertad que sentí al dejarla ir entre el agua era opresiva, los pocos minutos que estuve sin ella sentí una ciega felicidad, pero no podía ir a ningún lado solo. Quizá necesitara a alguien que me llevara de nuevo por el camino, o podría perderme. Para eso estaba ahí Jashin--sama.

Aún ahora sueño con ella por las noches. Con sus ojos negros como agujas, tan profundos a pesar de que la muerte ya los debía haber apagado. Su mirada fija y orgullosa, boca interrogante y todo lo demás.

No sé como Kakuzu supo su nombre en cuanto le platiqué de ella.

El muy plasta dijo que ya suponía que algo así le había hecho. Dijo que también la conoció, y que aún a veces la veía a su lado y escuchaba sus susurros aunque no los entendiera. También dijo que todos los humanos la conocen, y que la mitad de ellos la ha asesinado de crueles formas. Pero que la manera más fácil y la que a ella más le dolía era el serle indiferente.

De todas formas, si la buscabas con ahínco podría reaparecer, así que no era seguro el método.

Según el tacaño sacrílego todo Akatsuki la había conocido y golpeado, más de alguno la había matado, aunque Deidara e Itachi aún la cuidaran en secreto.

A esa pobre mujer le decimos "Razón".

* * *

Buuuu!!! ¡Que feo final!

¿Qué esperaban? ¿Mary sue o un fem Kakuzu XD?

Esta noche soñé que iba corriendo por un bosque cuando me encuentro a Hidan muy entretenido ahogando a una morena en el río... y besándola al mismo tiempo. ¿Se dan cuenta de lo incómodo que es observar eso desde el ángulo de espectador no deseado Oo? No espero mucho de esto, sólo sacarlo de mi sistema y matar al bloqueo creativo que no me deja seguir con indomable ¬¬


End file.
